


Five Things Benny Learned from Caroline

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Benny, and things his mother taught him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Benny Learned from Caroline

Number One: How to tie your shoe laces.

“Benny, don't throw them at the wall. Try again.”  
“Don't want to.”  
“Well then, I'll just have to sew a pair of boots on you, and never let you take them off.”  
“My feet would smell.”  
“They smell anyway.”  
“Can I try again?”  
“Yes. But don't throw them at the wall, or I'll make you eat them.”  
“I don't want to eat my shoes.”  
“Learn to tie your laces then.”

 

Number Two: Even apples have secrets.

“Do you want to see something that nobody else has ever seen?”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Secret stars.”  
“Secret stars? How are they secrets?”  
“They're invisible until we see them.”  
“How do you know they're stars then?”  
“I'll show you.”  
“Why are you chopping the apple in half?”  
“To show you the secret.”  
“Oh, Mom! It does, it looks like two little stars.”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Yes. Can we eat our stars now?”  
“Good idea. A star a day keeps the doctor away.”

 

Number Three: Distance is no barrier.

“Benny, we've got Daddy on the radio.”  
“Hello Daddy!”  
“Hello, Son.”  
“Are you having fun with Buck?”  
“Yes... we were chasing bad guys.”  
“Did you catch them?”  
“We always do.”  
“Can I come and join you sometime?”  
“Maybe when you're older.”  
“Bob, I think there's something you forgot to say to Benny.”  
“Oh... yes. Sorry Son. Happy birthday.”  
“Thank you, Daddy.”  
“Now, Benny, you sit up on my knee, and me, Daddy and Buck are going to sing you happy birthday.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Happy birthday to you...”

 

Number Four: You don't need music to dance.

“Do you think he's asleep now?”  
“I think so, he's out like a light...”  
“I don't know, he's a clever little monkey, and he's so excited you got back... I think he might be trying to stay awake.”  
“Well, we'll have to dance quietly then.”  
“What music do you want in your head?”  
“The Blue Danube.”  
“Blue Danube. Then we'll waltz.”  
“I love you, Caroline.”  
“I love you, Bob.”

 

Number Five: Mother knows best.

“Hide.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally for fan_flashworks' Challenge 12: Amnesty: Five Things.


End file.
